


Un cumpleaños a tu lado

by RoHoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco cumple treinta y dos años y la idea no le gusta en absoluto, pero Harry le hará ver que ese es un cumpleaños muy especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cumpleaños a tu lado

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el 32 cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Draco se contempló en el espejo muerto de sueño y con pocas ganas de hacer algo ese día. Ese puñetero día. Por más que lo había deseado, implorado y rogado, era cinco de junio. Su temido cumpleaños.

Treinta y dos años.

En el momento que los primeros signos de la primavera se hacían presentes, el temor a esa fecha se hacía más y más latente. Hubo un tiempo, mejor no pensar cuanto, que le encantaba celebrarlo.

Disfrutaba de esas mañanas en que despertaba en brazos de su amante y lo agasajaba con el mejor de los regalos, el que nunca nadie más había sido capaz de mejorar o, en todo caso, igualar. La noche del cuatro de junio siempre la pasaba junto a él. Por más que Astoria se quejara, le mentía con excusas baratas como tradiciones Malfoy o que los cumpleaños le ponían de mal humor. Pero Harry era su obsequio, el único que deseaba en realidad, el único que quería.

Los ojos grises le observaron en su reflejo. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó más al cristal, mirando con detenimiento esas arruguitas que Harry encontraba sexys y encantadoras, pero que a él le sentaban como una patada en sus partes. Esas líneas eran la prueba irrefutable que la edad pasaba por su cuerpo y que por más cremas que se pusiera, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Cada vez que las veía le daban ganas de freír a maldiciones a la chismosa muggle que le había asegurado que era el mejor tratamiento del mercado. Pero por si acaso, se las seguía poniendo cada noche. Un Malfoy precavido vale por dos.

Pero cuanto menos le gustaba algo a él, a Harry más lo encantaba. En más de una ocasión, en vez de darle un beso en los labios, le había besado las arrugas cercanas a sus ojos. Como si le diera a entender que por más imperfecciones que pensara Draco que tenía, para él era perfecto. Aunque en ese momento a Draco le entraba una mala leche que Harry salía disparado del dormitorio, comedor o donde fuera que estuviera para no sufrir la ira desbocada del Slytherin.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, salió del cuarto de baño para regresar al dormitorio donde su pareja dormía tranquilo. Por más años que transcurrieran, el Gryffindor seguía siendo una marmota y Draco disfrutaba de esos momentos de paz, los que pensó que nunca tendrían juntos, los que siempre había anhelado escondido en un caparazón de miedo y sentimientos contradictorios. Y ahora, ahí estaban, luminosos y reales como la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Con tranquilidad se sentó en una esquina de la cama sin dejar de observarle. Ese era el primer cumpleaños que celebraban juntos como pareja, la primera vez que Draco no salía la noche anterior para encontrarse con Harry en un hotel, porque ya no les hacía falta. Harry dormía y despertaba a su lado. Después de tantos años escondidos, amándose en secreto, la verdad había sido descubierta.

Habían pasado unos seis meses desde el día que Harry llegó a su casa, agazapado y diciéndole con su verde mirada que lo había hecho, que ya no había vuelta atrás y que Ginny por fin era historia. En ese instante, Draco lo cubrió con sus brazos y lo envolvió con besos, entregándole todo el amor que sentía por él, lo único que era capaz de darle. Lo único que tenía para él. Ahora las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce y ambos disfrutaban de sus hijos sin miradas acusadoras por parte de sus ex esposas. Ahora podían quererse en total y absoluta libertad sin ningún remordimiento.

—Buenos días Draco —murmuró Harry abriendo los ojos con pereza.

—Buenos días Harry —contestó el Slytherin sin moverse del sitio donde estaba.

—Creo recordar que hoy es un día muy, muy especial —comentó Harry incorporándose en la cama—. ¿No pensarías qué me había olvidado?

Draco bufó malhumorado, meditando que habría sido una buena opción.

—Vamos Draco —protestó Harry gateando por el colchón hasta llegar al lado del Slytherin—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

—No me molesta —refunfuñó cruzando los brazos.

—Para nada Draco…en absoluto —repuso Harry cogiendo las manos del rubio—. Antes te gustaba celebrarlo y la verdad esperaba este día con muchas ganas…

—Es que Harry… ¡son treinta y dos años! Me siento, me siento…

—¿Mayor? ¿Viejo?—continuó Harry por él.

Draco se levantó de un salto. —¡Potter, no juegues conmigo y más hoy!

—No seas así, venga —contraatacó Harry—. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber por qué quería que fuera tu cumpleaños?

Draco se giró para observar a Harry sentado en la cama, mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera a punto de revelarle un secreto inconfesable.

—A ver, sorpréndeme. —Draco se acercó a Harry, sintiendo como las manos de su amante le rodeaban la cintura y su rostro se apoyaba en su torso. Un suspiro de felicidad escapó de su pecho sin poder remediarlo.

—Sabes perfectamente cuantos de tus aniversarios hemos celebrado juntos —comenzó a explicar Harry mientras los dedos de Draco peinaban el cabello negro azabache—. Sabes las velas que has apagado en mi presencia, sabes los regalos que no te he podido hacer para que no tuvieras que explicar de dónde había salido ese presente, sabes todos los cinco de junio que hemos pasado juntos, pero Draco, ninguno será tan especial como éste. El primero que sé que no te irás, que estarás todo el día conmigo, que podré darte mi regalo sin miedo y el primero que podré comprar la tarta del chocolate belga más exquisito para que la comas conmigo y nuestros hijos. Y así será el siguiente, y el siguiente y el siguiente…

Sin poder aguantarse más, Draco se tiró encima de Harry, cayendo abrazados en la cama. Era consciente que Harry tenía toda la razón y que había sido un idiota por haberse dejado llevar por la depresión de cumplir la edad impronunciable. No podía más que dar las gracias a Harry por haberle hecho abrir los ojos ante la realidad que le había descubierto. Las manos del moreno le cubrían sus mejillas, quitándole las lágrimas que caprichosas habían hecho acto de presencia en ese momento. Sintió los cálidos labios de Harry rozando los suyos, saboreándolos con lentitud, hasta que sus bocas se abrieron, dando paso a sus lenguas ávidas de deseo, sin dejar un hueco sin recorrer, sin devorar.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi amor —susurró Harry sin dejar de mirarle.

—Gracias Harry, gracias.

Draco se abrazó a Harry, pensando que era el regalo perfecto, el que siempre anheló y nunca había disfrutado. La compañía perpetua de su Harry. Se sentía tan feliz que podía cumplir años cada día, ya no le importaba.

—Sólo una última cosa —exclamó Harry risueño—. Por más arruguitas encantadoras que te salgan o, Merlín no lo quiera, se te empiece a caer el pelo, yo siempre te amaré Draco, no me importa nada en absoluto.

En el momento que Harry acabó de hablar y sin dar un segundo para que Draco reaccionara, se separó del rubio y se marchó corriendo de la habitación, mientras el Slytherin salía disparado detrás de él gritándole que partir de mañana se pasaría un mes durmiendo en el sofá.

Aunque seguramente Draco estaría enojado sólo unas horas, al fin y al cabo, su cumpleaños era una vez al año y tenía un magnifico presente del que gozar.


End file.
